grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalee Calvert
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Female |type = Fuchsbau |relationships = Mother Freddy Calvert, brother Lois, aunt Monroe, friend Nick Burkhardt, friend |job = Shopkeeper |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |recurring = X |wesenimage = Rosalee morphed.png }} Rosalee Calvert is a female Fuchsbau who comes to Portland in because of her brother's death. In the preview, she is shown talking to Monroe. At the end of , Rosalee got flowers from Monroe and appears to be starting a relationship with him. Background Rosalee tried to follow in her parents' footsteps as an apothecary, but she didn't like the job. Her brother also dealt in organs, though he sold them as spices and teas. She was once a "J" addict, and a customer of Cecil, frequenting a local Portland Trauminsel. During this time, she was arrested on one occasion for breaking and entering. After seven years of bad behavior, she cleaned up her act and moved to Seattle. She describes herself as living a double life as she tries to hide from everyone who she really is. Episodes Rosalee gets a call from Nick at the Portland Police station telling her that her brother was murdered. She told Nick she would come down from Seattle to say goodbye. After requesting to visit her brother's shop, Nick takes her to the shop. While there Nick sees Rosalee in her Fuchsbau form and Rosalee realizes Nick is a Grimm. Rosalee wonders how Nick manages to keep it a secret from everyone at the station. Later that day, Nick and Monroe visit Rosalee in the shop. Monroe looks around and finds a bottle of "J". Nick asks if Rosalee knows about it and she says she was hooked onto it for seven years until she cleaned up and moved to Seattle. When Nick and Monroe begin to leave, Rosalee stops Monroe. She then morphs into her Fuchsbau form and Monroe into his Blutbad form. She says she was just checking if Monroe really knew her brother. She then says she is trying to figure out how the friendship between Nick and Monroe works. Rosalee later calls Nick at night to tell him that the two people that murdered Freddy showed up at the shop. Rosalee managed to escape to her brother's house. Rosalee requests that Nick asks Monroe to watch over her. Monroe arrives and falls asleep on the couch. The next morning, Rosalee awakes him and tells him that she is going back to the shop. After Nick and Monroe exit the "Island of Dreams" drug gathering, Rosalee saves Monroe's life when he is held at gunpoint by one of the murderers. The next day, Monroe gives Rosalee flowers and, seeing that she has decided to stay for awhile, offers to help her set up the shop. Rosalee helps Nick to get the Unbezahlbar out of Robin Steinkellner's throat, by reading the directions out of one of the books in her shop. She helps locate a cure for the curse Adalind Schade put on Hank. In this episode, Rosalee helps Ian with is bullet wound and helps him gain a fake passport from Reginald so he can leave the country. It is revealed that she had had a romantic relationship with Ian in the past. It is also revealed that Rosalee and her family were part of the resistance. Nick leaves with Monroe to get Adalind Schade's cat from Juliette's veterinarian office, and takes it to Rosalee Calvert's apothecary for testing. Rosalee says they will try to figure out what is wrong by testing the cat but may need to test Juliette in order to be of any use. She starts by gassing the cat with valerian so she can check its claws and saliva. Rosalee enters the spice shop to find it damaged with the cat having escaped its cage. She manages to get it outside when Monroe enters and asks her to go on a picnic with him. During the picnic they are attacked by an infected Wesen. They manage to escape via Monroe's car and drive back to the spice shop. Once there, Rosalee begins to get very touchy with Monroe. She begins to heavily kiss him. Simultaneously, Monroe is speaking to Nick on the phone, who tells him about the symptoms of the infection (being extremely lovey). Monroe realizes that Rosalee is exhibiting this one symptom and promptly sees a scratch on her neck. Monroe hangs up and tells her that she is infected. While Monroe is making the antidote for the disease Rosalee breaks out the window of the spice store. At this point Nick has arrived at the store, along with Hank and another infected Wesen. Nick goes after Rosalee in the back alley way. She then attacks him with a pair of scissors. Nick disarms her and knocks her unconscious. He then brings her back into the store and is fed the antidote. She later wakes up and asks Monroe if they kissed, which he tells her that they did. Images Rosalee IslandofDreams.png Fuchsbau1Cropped.jpg 115-monroe flowers1.jpg|Rosalee recieves flowers from Monroe for saving his life. 118-Rosalee morph.png Fuchsbau Calvert1.png 204-Rosalee infected.png 204-Rosalee infected morphed.png 204-Rosalee rage.png 204-Rosalee knocked out.png Production Notes Trivia *On the NBC website, Rosalee's name is spelled Rosalie even though the press releases spell it Rosalee. *Bree Turner, the actress that plays Rosalee, has been upgraded to a Series Regular beginning with Season 2. Turner Promoted Category:Wieder Wesen